


Harry's Escape

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's death eater half aunt helped Harry escape after the wards went down on his 17th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blackened Sheeple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199873) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



After the Order Members came to Harry's house Krystal watched with the death eaters as they flew up in Harry disguises. She knew the real Harry was with Hagrid.

Krystal had planned everything, knowing her nephew Harry's 17th birthday was approaching. S When she saw the real Harry, based on how he saved Stan, she hovered around him(invisible) to protect him from Voldemort with her blood until he crashed at Andromeda's house.

Then she flew over to Moody and the fool Mundungus. She used her vampire powers to make him listen to Moody so Moody didn't die that night.

No one was the wiser, not even Voldemort as Krystal watched Andromeda's house from across the street. Her repentance to the Potters.


End file.
